


Surprise Bedroom Visitor

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru finds Seishirou in his bed. However, since Seishirou is being a gentleman, he's wearing pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Bedroom Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'Tokyo Babylon' art book and a desire to give poor Subaru a nosebleed, just once. :)

“Seishirou-san!” Subaru gasped, seeing the man lying in bed beside him. Seishirou watched him, an amused smile twitching on his lips. “What are you doing in my bed, wearing red pajamas?”

Seishirou winked unrepentantly. “Well, usually, I sleep in the nude,” he said, thinking for the hundredth time how adorable Subaru was, when he blushed and stuttered. “However, I knew that would be a shock for my innocent Subaru-kun, so I wore the red pajamas Hokuto-chan made for me.”

The massive nosebleed which threatened at the thought of Seishirou-san nude was diverted by the realization that his twin sister was involved in this. Subaru put up a gloved hand to hide his flushed face.

“I thought I’d save my unveiling, until our wedding night,” Seishirou said, with a sly twinkle in his eye.

That was too much for Subaru. His nose erupted.

“Well,” Seishirou said, with more than a little triumph, as he offered Subaru a handkerchief. He’d actually had one in the pocket of the red pajamas. Subaru wondered if Hokuto-chan, or Seishirou-san himself had foreseen this eventuality. “You find me sexy, after all, Subaru-kun.” Some of his triumph made its teasing way into his smile. 

Subaru, caught up in his suppressed lust, didn’t notice.


End file.
